1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a method and composition for the treatment of bacterial infections by the use of a lysing enzyme blended with an appropriate carrier suitable for the treatment of the infection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, antibiotics have been used to treat various infections. The work of Selman Waksman in the introduction and production of Streptomycetes, Dr. Fleming's discovery of penicillin, are well known as well as the work of numerous others in the field of antibiotics. Over the years, there have been additions and chemical modifications to the "basic" antibiotics in attempts to make them more powerful, or to treat people allergic to these antibiotics.
Others have found new uses for these antibiotics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,292 (Robinson et al.) discloses the topical treatment of acne with aminopenicillins. The method and composition for topically treating acne and acneiform dermal disorders includes applying an amount of an antibiotic selected from the group consisting of ampicillin, amoxicillin, other aminopenicillins, and cephalosporins, and derivatives and analogs thereof, effective to treat the acne and acneiform dermal disorders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,917 (Robinson et al.) discloses the topical treatment of acne with cephalosporins.
However, as more antibiotics have been prescribed or used at an ever increasing rate for a variety of illnesses, increasing numbers of bacteria have developed a resistance to antibiotics. Larger doses of stronger antibiotics are now being used to treat ever more resistant strains of bacteria. Multiple antibiotic resistant bacteria have consequently developed. The use of more antibiotics and the number of bacteria showing resistance has led to increasing the amount of time that the antibiotics need to be used. Broad, non-specific antibiotics, some of which have detrimental effects on the patient, are now being used more frequently. Also, antibiotics do not easily penetrate mucus linings. Additionally, the number of people allergic to antibiotics appears to be increasing.
Consequently, other efforts have been sought to first identify and then kill bacteria.
Attempts have been made to treat bacterial diseases with by the use of bacteriophages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,501 (Merril, et al.) discloses a method for treating an infectious disease caused by bacteria in an animal with lytic or non-lytic bacteriophages that are specific for particular bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,686 (Norris) discloses a procedure of improved dental hygiene which comprises introducing into the mouth bacteriophages parasitic to bacteria which possess the property of readily adhering to the salivary pellicle.
It is to be noted that the direct introduction of bacteriophages into an animal to prevent or fight diseases has certain drawbacks. Specifically, the bacteria must be in the right growth phase for the phage to attach. Both the bacteria and the and the phage have to be in the correct and synchronized growth cycles. Additionally, there must be the right number of phages to attach to the bacteria; if there are too many or too few phages, there will either be no attachment or no production of the lysing enzyme. The phage must also be active enough. The phages are also inhibited by many things including bacterial debris from the organism it is going to attack. Further complicating the direct use of bacteriophage to treat bacterial infections is the possibility of immunological reactions, rendering the phage non-functional.
Consequently, others have explored the use of other safer and more effective means to treat and prevent bacterial infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,109 (Fischetti et al.) relates to the rapid detection of Group A streptococci in clinical specimens, through the enzymatic digestion by a semi-purified Group C streptococcal phage associated lysin enzyme. The lytic enzyme of this patent is used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,862 (Fischetti, et. al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,271, (Fischetti et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,528 (Fischetti et al.) which disclose the use of an oral delivery mode, such as a candy, chewing gum, lozenge, troche, tablet, a powder, an aerosol, a liquid or a liquid spray, containing a lysin enzyme produced by group C streptococcal bacteria infected with a C1 bacteriophage for the prophylactic and therapeutic treatment of Streptococcal A throat infections, commonly known as strep throat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,955 (Fischetti et al.) discloses the topical treatment of streptococcal infections.